Huxford Academy
by papple
Summary: can the Ashton-Windsor twins really party without any consequences? or do they have a shock in store that will separate them from their perfect world? rated M just to be safe. R&R xoxo
1. 16 years

**A/N: so we decided that it would be fun to make up a completely new story. It doesn't really have a genre and it isn't really based on any programs or films. Tell us what you think. loveyou xoxo**

**Sydney's POV **

As i trudged over the precisely cut lawn up to my home, i began to feel the people looking at me, watching me walk up the hill. I hated the way the people who drive past reacted to my house. Saying 'house' was a bit of an understatement, my room had been compared a couple of my friends upstairs floor before. Having a father who was constantly on tour with his band, and a mother who was in exotic locations shooting photos for her latest campaign, it was usual just me and sister alone at home. That's another thing that you can never say, alone, in my house there was a butler, a cleaner and a maid. Before i made it to the door, the gardener greeted me, i couldnt understand what he said, he was Spanish, i only spoke French, a upside to spending half of my holidays in Paris.

I jumped onto my double bed and sat watching the clouds move past my panelled the windows. The flower pots outside my window swayed in the LA breeze. I saw another group of tourists pass my house, gazing at it wondrously, knowing that famous people walked through its halls. Along with having tourists gaping through the tall wrought iron gates, there were constantly press trying to find a way into our back garden, to see who was swimming in our pool this week. Me and my sister, Darcy, were known for throwing pool parties, the press enjoyed seeing celebrities daughters and sons mingling in bikinis.

I woke up in a bit of a daze. I had been so sure that my dream was real. I could still feel the lips - of that perfectly tanned surfer dude – on mine. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and checked myself over in the mirror. No new spots luckily; although i did find a scratch running down my arm. I ran myself a bath and poured half the bottle of my special bubble bath. I pulled off my PJ's and climbed into the scolding water. After washing my hair and shaving my legs, i tumble out of the tub and throw on my cosy baby blue silk bath robe. I run a brush through my waist length blonde hair and moisturise my legs. After dressing myself in my favourite dress and pairing it with a pair of 4 inch Jimmy Choo's, I'm just about ready to leave. But before i even make it to my bedroom door my best friend comes in like a tornado insisting on doing my makeup.

"Seriously B, your gunna give yourself a migraine running riot like that!"

"Haha! In your dreams S, nothing will ever stop me from preparing my best friend for the night of her life!" She cackles. B and I have been friends since kindergarten. Our parents are both pretty famous, they knew each other before we were born but we never properly met until school. Her Dad was a photographer that had photographed my Mom a couple of times, and her Mom was in a competing band to my Dad. This was all before they had us. Even till this day i have never understood where she gets her energy from. I swear i have only ever seen her drink coffee once, when i forced her. But she swore that she would never do it again because it stains your teeth.

"S, please, i am begging you. Please please please." She pleaded, practically on her hands and knees.

"I won't do anything to extravagant" she pulled her puppy dog face that she knew i couldn't refuse.

I sighed, "Go on then. But what are we doing tonight?" She withdrew from my makeup counter with a look of shock on her face like i had missed something completely obvious. I stared at her, still not knowing what she was talking about.

"S, are you joking? How can you not know what night it is??" she seemed completely bewildered. I ran over to my dresser and glanced at my Robert Pattinson calendar that hung above it, 15th July. _Why does that mean something?_ I turned back to Blaise with a questioned look on my face,

"What's so important?" I ran through all the things that my Mom had been reminding me of and today's date didn't seem to pop up.

"Sydney-Rose Layton Marie Ashton-Windsor, how dare you forget that tonight is our 16th year of being best friends! I'm truly hurt!"She turns away, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. _Shit. _I run up behind her a bear hug her till she chokes.

"Okay, okay i forgive you!" she chuckled, clearly never being offended in the first place. I playfully slap her on the arm and sit in the revolving chair situated in front of my dresser.

"And btw use my full name again Blaise Riley Payton Tildon-Penley, and you die." I threatened jokingly, although there was a hint of seriousness in my voice that Blaise noticed. Our names were pretty messed up but that's what you get for having famous parents, we could have come out worse.

Blaise had prepared a pretty insane night for us, it started at the beach with a BBQ with friends and family. Nothing to crazy, yet. We then ended up at a club, how we got in i have no idea, but B didn't have a problem with the bouncers. After shimmying through crowds of gridding people we finally made it too the bar. We both ordered vodka &cokes or vodcokes as B calls them. Just as i danced my way past a touchy feely guy i caught sight of what i can only describe as a dream come true. Literally.


	2. Your only young once

**Darcy's POV **

"Wake me up before you go go, don-" yesterday it was meatloaf's greatest hits now its this cheesy fluff, I seriously wish Sydney would stop this. O_ooh here's chives with my midnight martini._ I remove my eye mask and take the crystal glass from the tray before me, midnight is always the best time to start a party.

"Chives inform all my contacts that I'm throwing a party oh, and special order a ton of dunkin' donuts." I pass him my blackberry. Since I Nicolette Darcy Penn Ashton-Windsor have sadly become carless because of an incident with daddy's vintage pride and joy, the party must now come to me.

By the time I am ready and make my double door entrance in my little black Chanel dress the party is at full heat, _eww is that Vanessa Hudgens stripper-dancing on my mahogany dining room table_? I signal to chives to have her removed. _Where the hell is Sydney? She should be the one in charge of crowd control. _After mingling with a few Calvin Klein models, they're rather dull but if you're happy to just stare at them for the whole conversation everybody wins, I am one of those people. I manage to find Gabriel flirting with a topless bartender. I link my arm through his.

"Hey honey, where's Brandon?"He leads me over to the cocktail fountain. If I didn't know any better id say Gabe had a crush on him, Ever since I called dibs on him at a fashion launch party four months ago…

"Oh, he has an early shoot tomorrow, he might cruise by later, but enough said I'm ready to party!" I strip down to my bikini and do body shots, some dude is hanging from the giant chandelier and I join in with a load of stoned people surfing down the stairs on my parents Egyptian cotton mattresses. _Well you're only young once!_

The party makes its way out to the outdoor pool and hot tub, I'm getting hosed down whilst dancing on a float when Sydney stumbles out the glass doors and trips over the faucet. _Did I just see that hedge flash? _Chiveshurries over to rescue her whilst I dive in and attempt to swim to the edge. I am rescued by a cater-waiter in just a bowtie and an apron. _God damn he's hot!_ _And I really should learn how to swim one of these days._

Instead of assisting Syd, Blaise is now dry humping the hose guy, she's a fast mover. I'm carried wedding-style all the way upstairs to my bed where I drift off in my soaking wet bikini.

Is that starbucks I smell? Italian roast, Mmm…

"Chives?" I mumble. I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist.

_Ok what the fuck did I do last night!_

I roll over and sigh with relief as I see it's my boyfriend lying next to me and yes he's fully clothed, his blonde hair is flopping forward. His 'just got out of bed' look just about compares to my 'spent hours in the hands of skilled make up artists and stylists' one. I snuggle into his chest and get a waft of his Michel Germain aftershave. He leans over me and sits up then takes my coffee, he puts a straw in it and puts the end in my mouth.(I recently got veneers) I slurp it up and giggle.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the party babe, I heard it was pretty wild." He grins and me and I just swoon and sip on my coffee.

"Don't you have a photo shoot in like an hour?" I say glancing at the grandfather clock. Secretly hoping it's been cancelled. He swings his legs round and starts walking towards my door. _One day I will think before I speak._

"Oh yeah sorry Id better go but I'll call you later okay?" I nod, pouting and doing the puppy eye thing. He leans down and plants a kiss on my lips, I hold onto the cuff of his shirt but he pulls away too soon.

"I have to go now but your pinkberry is in the fridge for you." He blew me a kiss and a few minutes later I hear the front door slam, his engine start up and the front gates open and close.

What better to do on a morning than wake up a hung-over sister? But first I think I'll change…


	3. Shamefully hungover

**Sydney's POV **

_Boom boom. Boom boom. _Is it possible for your head to actually be banging? I wake up to my sisters blue eyes gazing down at me from above. She was sat on me, fully clothed, iPod full blast on a song i truly detested.

"Darcy what are you doing in my room?" Although we are twins we are lucky enough to have a room each, but she still insists are barging in whenever she feels like it.

"I needed a top" she states, like it was blatantly obvious.

Darcy's full name was Nicolette Darcy Penn Ashton-Windsor but we just call her Darcy, so much easier.

I push her off me and she expertly rolls off my bed landing on her feet. Her brown hair is the same length as mine but always seems to have more shine to it, maybe because she didn't decide to bleach hers blonde when Mom wouldn't let her go to a party.

"Could you get me some orange juice from the kitchen?" I ask, my throat dry and hoarse.

"Get it yourself or get Claire to get it for you." she retorts whilst striding out of my double door. _Why oh why did she choose today to be self centred? _

I crawled over to the intercom that was conveniently placed under my light switch.

_Buzz. _"Yes Miss Sydney" Claire our Spanish maid said in a very strong accent.

"Hey Claire, can you bring me and B up some orange juice, no pulp. Thanks." _Buzz._ After i had climbed back into bed there was a knock at the door and Claire brought in a tray of freshly squeezed orange juice and a bottle of Advil. She knows me to well. I give her the most grateful smile i can manage before she retreats from my room. But not before picking up a empty bottle of $100 whiskey from the floor. I scan my room for damage, my walk-in-wardrobe seems to have been attacked last night and my bathroom looks like it's had a turn for the worst. But nothing that the cleaning staff can't manage.

I grab my iPhone that is beside my bed and sign onto Facebook. I update my status to _'Shamefully hungover' _and then glance through my pictures. There are a few of me and B getting ready, a few in my Bentley. _Ha. _There's one of us posing with Chives. I wonder how drunk we were then. I laugh to myself at the funny faces we are pulling, just before i read my emails i notice a few pictures that i can't remember taking. _Holy shit. This can't be real. _There is a picture of me posing with the most beautiful guy i have ever seen. His blonde hair is surfer shaggy that contrasts with his perfectly tanned skin. His deep green eyes sparkle into the camera that also happened to catch the most perfect smile I have ever seen. I stare at the picture a moment longer before Blaise starts to stir at my side. After one more sneaky glance, i hide my phone under my pillow and reach to shake her awake.

"S, what happened last night?" she asks as she sits up rubbing her eyes. I hand her the orange juice and Advil.

"To be quite honest, i'm not sure." I decide not to show her the picture i discovered. I figure i will keep that to myself for a while. Until we work out more about what happened.

We both decide that it is a good day for a girly movie marathon. Neither of us can handle food so we get Claire to send up some more orange juice and water. Darcy comes and joins us whilst we watch 'A Walk To Remember' after the tearful finish she decides that we smell to much of alcohol and it's making her thirsty so she leaves us to go plan her night out.

Shortly after Blaise left i have a relaxing bath listening to my 'bath mix' on my iPod and looking over the pictures from last night once more. _His eyes. _All i could think about whilst watching the movies was how none of the male leads compared to him. _Him. _i don't even know his name. _STUPID BITCH! _How can you spend nearly all night with the hottest guy to ever walk the earth and you don't even find out his name.

Just as i was drying myself off i received a text from an unknown number

_Hey S, last night was such fun. You probably can't remember who this is. Well, i can defiantly remember you. Look through your pictures, might re-boot your memory. xx Laurence _

Was that green eyed boy??

After a day out with Blaise shopping, all i really needed was a lie down. That girl had me running from shop to shop, boutique to department store. I must say that i picked up some pretty sweet clothes. Okay some is an understatement. Let's just say that thank God my black card is unlimited. I drove my Audi TT through our gates and found about 3 cars that i didn't recognise. _Who the fuck is Darcy with??_ I was met by Chives the door and asked him to send my bags up to my room.

I went into the den to find a make-shift stage had been built next to the mini bar. A preppy looking girl was shamelessly flirting with the drummer, sat on his lap tapping at the symbol with the drum stick. _Disgraceful. _I found Darcy in the corner sipping on her regular martini talking with the rest of the band. I made myself known to her by clearing my throat then ran upstairs to change. This meant a party was going on tonight!

"There's gunna be a party, there's gunna be a party!" i sang to myself.


	4. People magazine

**Darcy's POV**

So I wasn't nosing through Sydney's things or anything but while she popped out to pick up a dress I may have come across her phone and seen a really cute boy from my friend's band as her screensaver._ugh! She never said she had a boyfriend, she's always so sneaky!_ It took a lot of calls to get them here. As soon as she came in she ran straight up stairs I excused myself and followed after her carrying captain pugwash, my puppy.

When I entered she was standing inside her closet, studying her new dress, I creep over and leave pugwash chewing on a marc Jacobs pump.

"So I hear you have a boyfriend, why didn't you tell me?" I said putting on an innocent voice but still making her jump. She looks at me confused but I know it's all an act.

"Darcy I have no idea what you're talking about? ...wait did you look through my phone again?"Her face starts turning red, _well this is what she gets for lying._

"Oh yeah and not that you deserve it for always thinking the worst of me but I invited him and his band over tonight for a little 'get-together' at ours. He's downstairs." Well that doesn't look like a very grateful look to me. She just stared, not moving. I poked her cheek, and then after the minutes pass I remove the whisky flask from my cleavage and pour the contents down Syd's throat.

"Okay Syd can you hear me?"She nods her head slowly._im not sure if this is bad or not?_

"I'm going to go down stairs and when I come back up you will be dressed, oh and I think a bikini would be good, I heard your boy Laurence say he wanted to try out the hot tub." _I worry about her sometimes._

I make my way downstairs to try and locate Laurence, he was lounging on the leather sofa in the den swirling his drink . I plopped down next to him, he rested his arm on my shoulders and smiled into my face._hes…friendly_.

"You dyed your hair?"He said stroking my bangs. I edged away a bit.

"No, what color was it last time I saw you?" I ask slipping out from under his hand.

"When I saw you yesterday I'm pretty sure it was blonde." Oh thank god, he's just a confused boy.

"Oh wrong twin she's upstairs second floor." I say casually sighing with relief. He coughs then stands up to go mumbling an apology.

His seat was quickly taken by Hayden who already had his flirt on but I know him well and behind all of it I'm pretty sure he's a sweetheart. I grinned at him widely noticing his shirt buttons undone. i had to stop myself from licking my lips and refocus my attention on his face.

"So Darce I was quite surprised this morning when you rang, I thought I blew it last summer with that whole thing with your dads car but -"I cut him short. _And that thing was so his fault but he still gets to drive his hummer._

"Anyway are you guy's gonna sing for us tonight or what?"I asked trying to change the subject not that I was particularly interested in hearing them the name says it all. Pretty untalented. i noticed a familiar scene on the cover of the magazine Justin was holding, I gave Hayden the one minute finger and charged over. Justin and some girl were giggling at the article the main picture was none other than my sister falling through the air onto the patio floor. _Wait? Wasn't this last night?_ Oh god my twin telepathy told my to hide it so I snatched it from his hands and stormed out whilst trying to conceal it in my tight red dress.

**Sydney P.O.V**

Once Laurence and I left the party, he led me into the garden and began to strip down to his boxers. _What the hell is he doing? _He looked at me expectantly. I began to back away, _i maybe drunk, but not that drunk. _As i turned to open the patio door when i felt his hand in mine, it felt right.

"I only want to go in hot tub," he said in a smooth voice. I nodded one too many times and began to strip into my own underwear. He climbed into the water and glanced back at me. I was wearing my nice purple push up bra with matching underwear. _Thank you mother nature. _I climbed in next to him and giggled at the sensation of bubbles whipping my back. He pulled me in to his chest and whispered in my ear,

"You look gorgeous tonight S," the way his breath felt against my neck made my toes tingle.

"Thank you, Laurence?" was that really his name?

"Yeah, it's Laurence. But you can call me whatever you like." _Is it wrong for his voice to have this effect on me? _

"Umm, I've always liked the name William?" i laughed to myself.

"Really?" his eyes widened and he screwed up his face.

"Just joking, umm what's your full name?" i asked

"Laurence Phillip Edmund Vander-Tramp." He flinched. _That name rings a bell. _

"OMG your dad is Phillip Vander-Tramp, the cosmetic king!" the drunkenness was about to take over. "I totally wear all his makeup, not that i wear lots, you know just the essentials, now i'm blabbering." He laughed a musical laugh, _I think I'm in heaven. _I snuggled in closer to his chest and said "I like the name Ollie." He chuckled again,

"And that has what to do with my name?"

"It doesn't, but that's why it's only my nick name for you" I smiled, he replied with a heart stopping, breath taking grin that reached his eyes. His lips were moments from mine,

"S darling," a screechy voice interrupted, Darcy was doing her famous impression of Janice from friends. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a problem," she dragged me out of the tub and handed me a fluffy towel.

"I'm so sorry Ollie" i screamed over the party that was making its way to the pool.

"This better be good Darcy." I give her evils whilst she runs behind the bar, she pushed her hand down her dress to reveal a People magazine. To my horror it is a picture of me flying through the air and another of me falling straight on my face. _FUCKING HELL!_

"Shit D, does daddy know?" i asked horrified. She shrugged. He was currently on tour in Europe with his band. Hopefully they don't have People magazine in Rome.

With my drunkenness turned to tiredness i head to my room, i sit in my walk in shower for 10 minutes before taking off my wet underwear and replacing it with clean Victoria Secret PJ's. I soon feel asleep thinking about my Ollie.


	5. Father fight

**Darcy's POV**

I awoke to the jaws theme tune so I knew exactly who was on the other end; I left it for a few rings then decided I had to answer sometime.

"Hello daddies are you having a goo-"

"Nicolette Darcy! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, what you don't think we have people magazine I Rome?"_Oh shit! God hates me._

"Look daddy it's not me on the cover so why do you always blame me?!" _unfair or what!_

"Well you're sister isn't answering her cell phone and the magazine wasn't the worst part, I've had the neighbors calling up my agent who is threatening to have the tour cut short and you're mothers booking her flight….?" I remove the phone from my ear and run down stairs to find Sydney still under the covers moping.

"Syd! You're boyfriends on the phone" if I told the truth she wouldn't have answered.

**Syndey's POV**

My sister wakes me up and holds out her blackberry,

"Syd! You're boyfriends on the phone" I take it from her, I must remember to tell her that Ollie is not my boyfriend.

"Hey Ollie," I say, trying to sound awake.

"Sydney-Rose, how dare you do this? Don't you know what reputation you are bringing to the family? Your mother is so disgraced she's flying home early. I might have my tour cut short, all so you can be fucked up for a couple of hours with your mates. Your 17, it's not even legal for you to drink. I try and pull a blind eye to your drinking, but to have it published all over the covers of magazines."

"Dad you don-"

"And then you fucking answer the phone calling me Ollie, who the fucking hell is Ollie?"

"No one Dad, he's in a band me and D met, but they –"

"I don't care what they do and don't they are only looking for one thing and one thing only. Publicity. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Dad." _Fucking hell, who the fuck knew they had people magazine in Rome?_

"Your cars have been declared, if you drive them you can be arrested. I have cancelled all your cards and both me and your mother are considering boarding school."

I drop the phone into my lap as tears start to form in my eyes, _why me? Fucking hell, can life get any worse?? _

I can hear him still shouting down the phone.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOUR RUINING MY LIFE! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DAD!" I hang up on him and charge into my bathroom, I drop the phone into the toilet and start screaming, I flush the toilet hoping that the phone call I just had would go down with it.

Darcy ran into my bathroom with blood shot eyes.

"He cheated on me Syd!" She glances at the toilet that I'm still staring into, "What the fuck did you do to my phone??" She tried to retrieve the phone from the toilet but I blocked her way.

"He's a bastard D, he's cut off our cards, he's sending us to private school. I can't live here anymore. I'm moving out. I'm moving in with Blaise." I charge past her heading for my wardrobe. I grab my Louis Vuitton trunk and begin filling it with my clothes and shoes. I take my Betsy Johnson duffel off the shelf and begin filling that too. _I'm gunna need more bags._

"Help me bitch, aren't you coming too?" I stare at her staring at me. Her face reads shock. "What are gunna do Sydney, run off to Blaise's and never come back? Live with no money, just mooch off of Mr Penley for the rest of your life?" Her questions were flying through my head. _What the hell am I doing? _I fall to the floor and break into hysterics.

"I'm a failure Darcy, I don't deserve you."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Darcy's POV**

With all this parental drama I haven't had time to grieve over the fact I found a picture of my boyfriend kissing another girl on the elite gossip blog, it happened the night before the morning he came over with his guilt-coffee. _Bastard!_

_I think Sydney is having a mental breakdown, seriously she threw my brand new phone down the toilet bowl and now I have no credit card to purchase another._

"Syd?"I walked into her room to find her sprawled out on the bed listening to death cab for cutie, things must be serious, up on her Mac was a blown up photograph of Lawrence. _Why the hell is __**she **__depressed? _I hear loud engines outside.

"What's going on outside?" as soon as I say it the tears trickle down her face.

"They're towing away my baby's" captain pugwash pokes his head out from under the covers and groans, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Not the Audi" I say sarcastically clutching my heart.


	6. Selfish Bastards

**Sydney's POV**

I called everyone in my address book to tell them to come over. They would all think that it was a party. Little did they know that they would be helping me and D clean the house. Once just under 50 people arrived i grabbed the mega phone Darcy kept in her closet and stepped out onto my balcony that hung over the back yard.

"People, you may all think that you are here for a party" the crowd started clapping, "Don't get to excited, but that's not why you are here. Our parents are returning in 2 days and if this place isn't as clean as possible we are getting sent away to private school.

" The cheers turned into boos but i couldn't care less. _Selfish bastards. _

"You may be asking yourself why we don't get a cleaning team, well our fucking father cut off our credit cards. I think you are grasping how serious this is." A few gasps escaped people's lips. "All your help will be appreciated thank you." I walked off the balcony and plopped onto my bed. I had been crying non-stop for the past day; i didn't know it was possible. A knock at the door interrupted my latest sob,

"Come in" i whispered.

Laurence walked over to my bed and placed a comforting hand on the small of my back.

"Sydney, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you." he said in his smooth voice.

"Laurence, it's not going to get better, they're sending me away. I'm not going to see you anymore." I cried once again, a new wave of tears running down my face.

He wiped my cheeks with the back of his hand and pulled my chin up. He kissed me; his lips were soft and light. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled myself closer to him. When we broke we stared into each other's eyes.

"Nothing will come between us" he stated.

"Hey, you don't have a nick name for me" he chuckled and kissed my forehead

"How about Rose?" he questioned.

"But that's already my name."

A thoughtful look passed over his face, "Hmm...give me a couple of days"

"If I'm still here" i whispered

He picked up my chin once more, "You are not leaving, I'm not letting you." he spoke the words with a intensity that scared me. I raised my mouth to meet his. We were cut off before i was ready.

"Sorry love birds, but we have clearing up to do." Darcy sang whilst running round my room picking up vodka and whiskey bottles. "For a girl, you are so untidy." She muttered. We both laughed and walked hand in hand to help the others.

Darcy P.O.V

I picked up the portable phone silencing its shrill ring.

"Hello" I said in a squawky New York accent, my favourite friends character.

"Hey s I know its you, why aren't you answering your cell?" Sydney doesn't know but I 'accidently' dropped her iphone in the pool

"No actually its Darcy I can-"

"Omg Darcy I'm so sorry we were both drunk , I bet you hate me?" _you what?_

"Why? You and Sydney get drunk all the time" I answer totally confused.

"No. About me and Brandon, as I said we were totally off our faces and well you know?" _that fucking slag!_

"no, I don't know but I guess you just couldn't control yourself. but that's just you isn't it?"_bitch!_

"_Excuse me?"Oh for the love of god!_

"Don't call again and you're now banned from the Aston-Windsor property I hope it was worth it!" I half yell slamming down the phone. Sydney and Laurence came up beside me.

"what's up d who was that?" I couldn't tell her, we'd be gone soon anyway, and she looked so happy.

"Oh just some neighbour complaining about noise, I just told them where to shove it." I said faking a grin and escaping to where some freshmen were scrubbing the marble hallway.

Just as I thought things were going good the doorbell rang. I watched as chives opened it and about 100 screaming teenagers charged in leaving a trail of mud and destruction in their wake. _Shiiiiiiit!?!_

"Sydney!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Her and Laurence run over, I presume Laurence is on the phone to the cops to get these chumps arrested, did they not get the 411. _Jesus Christ!_

By the time the cops arrived it was too late. The house was well and truly trashed.

"Come on Syd get your duffel" I said thrusting clothes into our matching Louis Vuitton trunks while she sat motionless on the rotating bed.

"Seriously Sydney stop turning you'll be sick, now help me pack." she stared at me and didn't move.

"How about you just kill me now?" she wailed_, she is so melodramatic!_

DING DONG


	7. How depressing

**Sydney's POV**

Darcy was throwing random pieces of clothing into our trunks; i sat on the rotating bed trying to make myself ill. They would send us away; there was no doubt in my mind. The house had gotten worse since those fuckers turned up. Luckily Ollie called the cops before anyone died but not in enough time for things to not be broken. I walked in on a guy jerking off to pictures of Mom. _Shiver. _

"We can't go D, we can't move. What about our lives here?" i sobbed. My stomach was doing somersaults from the movement of the bed and the thought of our parent's reactions only hours away.

"I don't mind. I need a break. I want to get away from things." She looked thoughtful, that worried me.

"Seriously D, what's happened? I'm worried about you!"

"Don't get mad okay, pinky swear." She walked over to me holding out her pinky, i twisted mine with hers and got up to help her pack.

"Well, you know i said that Brandon, that wanker, cheated on me. Well, Blaise was the one who made out with him. There were pictures on the internet and everything." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Anger ran through me, i had been friends with her! She had broken up my twin and her boyfriend. That slag!

I was in the middle of packing up my shoes when the door bell rang. I shot round to meet D's eyes.

"Better to get it over and done with." i stated. We held hands whilst we walked down the marble stair case. Our parents were stood at the foot of the stairs, our mother's make up had run down her face from crying and our dad was bright red from anger. They were both looking around them at the damage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" my father screamed before we even made it to the bottom step. "You fucking knew we were coming home and that you were in trouble, but you still hold a party. Wanted to go out in style I'm guessing." Mother broke into a new round of tears; Dad placed his arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. "Look at this. You're making your own mother cry! You ruined my tour, Mom's photo shoot and the whole fucking house." I looked at Darcy and our twin telepathy told us it was time. We both turned and headed back up the stairs, "Don't you dare turn your backs on me!" our father shouted after us. Darcy's hand tightened on mine, a single tear ran down my cheek.

Once in my room i grabbed my 3 bags and trunk and started to drag them out the door, i met D with her own stuff and we descended the stairs dragging out stuff after us. "That's right; you're going to boarding school. Huxton Academy, the planes waiting for you." _Plane?_

**Darcy's POV **

"…the planes waiting for you." _Good I want to get as far away as possible!_

"Where the ferry will be waiting for you and the other students to take you to the island." Hold up. I turn and double back on myself stomping back upstairs.

"Where do you think you are going Nicolette? You're no longer welcome here, it's there or the streets, your choice." _Ugh, fuck was I living on the streets._ I turned again and kicked my trunk down the stairs. Sydney just stood beside me and sobbed. Dads face turned a deep shade of purple as my duffle knocked a vase over which smashed next to his foot.

"Sorry."I mumble.

"Sorry, you think sorry is going to pay for all this fucking damage you've caused, you're lucky we're not sending you to military school!" _well I would definitely rethink the streets if that were the case._

"Get in the car! Both of you!" he spat. I wiped my face with my sleeve.

They both walked past to inspect the rest of the damage.

"Chives can you help me and Sydney with the bags?" I yelled unsurely. Claire came over and picked them up.

"Chives has just been dismissed miss Nicolette." _How depressing!_

When all the bags were in the car we both slide onto the leather seats holding hands. Our fucking parents didn't even see us off as we watched our old lives disappear into the distance.


	8. A little pick me up

**A/N: sooo sorry guys, i put the wrong version of this chapter up. Here is the full one, sorry. xoxo**

**Sydney's POV**

As the Bentley pulled out of our driveway, I thought that I was never going to see Laurence again. Just as I was pulling my iPod out of my bag I saw him standing on the side walk. I called for the chauffeur to stop the car. He looked hesitantly back at the house and saw that my parents were not in sight so pulled over. I rolled down my window and gestured for him to come closer.

"I'm going Ollie, I've been kicked out." I sobbed. A look of shock past over his face, he never thought it was going to happen.

"But you can't go, not now" He begged.

"There's nothing I can do."

"You can always do more, beg them, and plead with them"

"We tried, they aren't going to give in, they mean it Ollie, and we are going to Huxford Academy, on a remote island. We aren't even allowed to know what island in case we contact people to take us away. We aren't allowed cell phones, they don't have internet. We're only allowed visitors once a month. I'm not going to see you Ollie." I broke into another round of tears; _I can't carry on like this. _

"Destiny" He whispered. I looked up at him confused,

"Pardon?"

"That's your nick name, you're my Destiny." More tears came flowing down my cheeks. He climbed into the car and held me to his chest. I could see the wary look on the chauffeur's face. Who gives a fuck what my parents think now? I couldn't care less. I hugged him closer to me, knowing this may be the last time I see him. We were in our embrace for what seemed like hours,

"I'm sorry miss but your jet leaves in 40 minutes" an English accent interrupted. I looked up to see the chauffeur pointing to his watch with an apologetic look on his face. I simply nodded, knowing that i wouldn't be able to speak without breaking down. I took in a last smell of Laurence, hoping that my memory would do it justice. It wouldn't. He pulled my lips to his, this kiss was not filled with the passion I was used too, this kiss was fuelled by distress and hunger. He knew as well as I did, we wouldn't see each other for a long time. We held each other for a few moments longer, until Darcy poked my side

"It's time S, we can't do anymore." I gripped onto her hand and nodded, Ollie slide out of the car and blew me one more kiss.

"I love you" he whispered before I rolled up my window, thankfully the tinted glass hid the new tears that were running down my cheeks. As we drove away I swore I saw a tear run down his face.

I put both ear buds into my ears and listened to Jimmy Eat World – Hear you me. I watched the world run past me, I watched a couple holding hands walk along the beach carelessly laughing with each other. _Fuck it, where's my phone?_

**Darcy's P.O.V**

The plane ride there was sooo dull I wanted to jab my eyes out or Sydney's, she hasn't taken out her ear plugs since we set off. She has spoken one sentence.

"Did he say he loved me? Maybe I heard him wrong, what do you think Darce?" I didn't even bother answering just sighed and went back to pretending to sleep.

When we board the ferry we are handed carriers with 'HUXFORD ACADEMY' written in big gold swirly writing.

"Uh what's this? Like a welcoming pack?" I ask as I rummage around inside it. _Eww is that a tie?_

"That's your uniform, you had better change now, and you'll be going straight into the chapel for afternoon prayer when you arrive." _Say what? Uniform? Prayer? Is Syd even listening to this bull? _I force a smile and drag Sydney behind me.

"Sydney did you hear that or are you drowning too much in your own depression?" I have a feeling I might have to sacrifice my last drops of alcohol if I want to have some fun here.

"I'm fine now; I think I just need something to help me forget about Ollie for a while." Dang! I produce a silver flask from my messenger bag and pass it to Syd who downs it in one.

"Right, now you're feeling all warm and fuzzy lets go get dressed!" and we head of to find the bathroom.

I stifle a laugh as my sister twirls around in her navy skirt, shirt and tie.

**Sydney's POV**

"SHAKE..SHAKE..SHAKE..SHAKE..SHAKE IT!" I sang in my best voice. Darcy was in hysterics filming us on her camera. I may have slipped a couple of bottles of vodka into my bag. What? Old habits die hard.

I hoist my skirt up for the camera and start dancing around the pole of the ferry. Some pretty nasty looking guys walk past eyeing me up.

"Hmm, some potential humping material." I said as seriously as possible. Darcy sent me a worried look and put her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. "SYKE!" i screamed at the top of my voice. A few dorky girls turn to look at us, _Shiiittt! _

"Teacher" i whisper in D's ear. I slide down the pole for one last laugh and pull my skirt down to my knee. I pull some nerd glasses out of my shirt pocket and push the tie to my neck. I stand in Darcy's eye line, "Excuse me, but do you need help with your science homework?" i say with a lisp. Spraying spit all over D. She doesn't seem to care since she is rolling on the floor with laughter. The teacher appears at my side with her hands on her hips glaring down at D. I take a step back so i'm just out of sight and start to mimic her movements. I could be her mini me if I had ginger/grey greasy hair pulled up into a bun and a huge wart on my nose. This doesn't help D's hysteria,

"Excuse me young lady but i don't think that is appropriate behaviour." _Could she be more snooty? _ She turned towards me and jumped slightly at the cheesy grin i was pulling, purposely sniffing my nose and leaning slightly forward. She took a look back at D and then turned back to me, "Maybe you should take a leaf for your sister's book" she stated. Then she curtseyed - _SHE FUCKING_ _**CURTSEYED – **_and then glided off to shout at some boys for spitting off the boat. __


	9. I see abs!

**Darcy's POV**

"…give us this day, our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses…" yada yada yada. _This isn't god camp! _As my eyes scan the room I notice two cute guys talking to each other who keep looking over, I give a wave and hunch down into my seat. Suddenly everyone stands so Sydney and I copy. A plump grim faced woman walks in through the pews inspecting everyone as she goes, then takes her place at the font.

"Welcome back to Huxford Academy, I hope you had a good summer children, you may have noticed we have two new pupils in our midst, Nicolette and Sydney-Rose would you like to come to the front?" _what the fricking hell?_

"It's Darcy actually!"I yell still a bit tipsy. Sydney leads out and slowly we walk to the front, everyone is staring, assessing our every move.

"Don't be scared I won't bite." She leered_. I wouldn't be so sure. _Sydney goes to take the outstretched hand but instead sneezes on it, I hear a roar of laughter but am too scared to look up from my shoes. The woman looks alarmed then regains her composure, not bothering to attempt to shake mine.

"Im Mrs. Crenshaw and I hope this will be a learning curve for you both." _Okay…_

_As soon as the torture finally ended and we all were dismissed._

"Sydney! How traumatizing was that? We are blatantly making no friends now, and seriously what was with the sneeze timings there?"_She's blown it!_

**Sydney's POV**

Those guys over there are defiantly giving me and D googaly eyes. Damn, they are pretty hot as well. Wait, are they handing out the dorm information . DORKS! I can't believe I called them hot. I'm ashamed of myself.

"D, hit me!" I beg, needing punishment for my thoughts. She hit me a little too enthusiastically and laughed her tipsy laugh.

"Names please" one of the guys mumbled. His name badge said ' Fletcher fucks well' I laughed to myself,

"Love the name tag, I'm sure you do," _Note to self: Fuck the person who invented Vodka as a thank you. _

"We are the Ashton-Windsor twins," I answered, "And you are?" i bite my lip, _man I'm getting my flirt on. _

"I'm Fletcher, Chase Fletcher and this is Frankie Bass." He pointed to the guy behind him, _dayyymn, break me off a piece of that. _ I moved to the side, totally revealing a hiding Darcy behind me. "What's your names?" he asks.

"I'm Sydney and this is Darcy." I pointed to a bright red D, who was still in the crouching position. She straightened up and held out her hand to shake.

"Hiiiiiiii" she giggled. _Someone has got a crush. _

"Hey there," I say to Frankie. "Question: Why is a good looking guy like you doing this?" I asked, gesturing to the table of dorm information.

"Ha, well thank you, and we have to do it as punishment, we took pictures of Mrs. C in her underwear and sent it round school, let's just say our parents convinced them not to kick us out so we have to do this." He laughed at the memory. I giggled along.

"So, what is a gorgeous girl like you doing at a school for misfit kids?" _GORGEOUS GIRL? _

"I will have you know that I am not a misfit, I held one too many parties at my house, was on the front of a magazine drunk and had my dad's concert cancelled. So we got sent here. Good times, good times." I cringed a little, leaving out a few significant details.

"Your dad's in a band?" he asked, _oh god here we go. _

"He's the lead singer in Hard Candy, embarrassing or what?!"

"No way! That's awesome! I love that band! Better than what my dad does."

"What does your dad do?"

"He owns a chain of hotels on the west coast. Nothing to exciting." He answered.

"OMG, Darcy," I turn to find D in a deep conversation with Chase. "D, we need to go get our bags, otherwise they are going to stay on the ferry. Shit, I completely forgot, sorry guys, must dash." I dragged Darcy two steps away, but bashed into a hard wall of muscle, _I see abs! _

"Let us help" Frankie smiled, chuckling at my hand reaching for his abs. He took it in his and began walking back towards the ferry.

"What about the dorm stuff?" I asked, regretting it.

"Fuck it, they won't dare throw me out. Hop on." He said whilst stooping down for me to jump on his back. I hopped on and wrapped my arms round his firm shoulders. _Is that Versace I smell? _


	10. Everyone's Bitch

Darcy's P.O.V

"If any of the teachers catches us off duty, you viciously abducted us and leapt onto our backs!" I chuckled into Fletcher's polo, as I juggled up and down. _I think I have cramp in my hip. _Two girls with matching Gucci loafers sidled past and sneer. Ruuude! We reached the bags which had been left on the dock.

"I'm going to drop you now, I hope you can swim?" he joked and leaned me over the edge._umm no. _

"If you drop me in there I swear I will beat you with my duffle bag to within an inch of your life."_ I actually would as well._

**Sydney's POV **

When we finally made it to our room, Fletcher produced a key from his pocket and opened the door to our new home. _Bit small?? _The cream carpets met our feet at the door and lead us into the main room; the two beds were placed parallel to the wall.

The two boys let our loud sighs of appreciation "WOW, your parents must have paid top dollar for this room. Ours consists of beds and desks. The lamp barely works. We have to use candles at night. The teachers here don't really enjoy our hobbies." Frankie winked at me and carried the remainder of our bags into the dorm.

"Where's the wardrobe?" Darcy asked.

Fletcher walked over to a hole in the wall and opened his arms, "Here," he said. Darcy screeched, "WHHHATTT?!?!?!?" I covered my ears for I knew what was coming. "EPPPPPPPP" Darcy's high pitched squeal rang through the room. A girl ran to the door of our room with a worried look on her face, when she saw the four of us stood there her features changed to anger.

"What on earth is going on in here?" her face was turning a shade of red.

"Well we just discovered what a shit hole this school is and we were wondering the quickest way to get out. Any suggestions?" She stared at me like I was asking for something completely unattainable.

"You can't get out of this school, and no boys in girls dorms" She sneered at us and then slithered away out of view.

"What a slag" I sneered

"Yeah you wanna watch out for her, she's a creep" Frankie added. "Well best be off, see you at dinner? We'll save you a seat" I nodded at him and smiled. We waved them out of the room and then examined our new home. _It's going to be interesting here. _

Darcy's P.O.V

As soon as we entered the canteen I wanted to run straight back out again, a foul smell wafted past in the form of someone's meal.

"serinusly snd? Bot is sat snell?" I gag holding my nose, Sydney grabs my wrist and leads me picking up a tray and placing it on the counter. I watch as she surveys the food. She grabs two plates of what can only be described as lumpy mush.

"I'm not eating that." I clarify as we exit the queue, and try to locate a table.

"Oh look! There's Frankie and Fletcher." We park our butts down opposite them; I turn to see some teachers glaring.

"Hey you guys."I smile shyly at Fletcher then turn to scan the room.

"Hey." They reply in unison, I notice that Syd and Frankie look pretty intimate. _Seriously that girl's a mystery!_

"So who's who?" I ask eager to find out the competition.

"Well…over there on the far table are the ones you wanna avoid, see those two girls? They call themselves the 'it' girls and their usually rough on newbie's, also Frankie dated emery last year and she was kinda possessive so if she sees you talking to us well she wont be happy." I noticed them look over and whisper something to each other. _Bitches!_

"What can I say man she's kinda hot." Frankie said smirking, Fletcher chuckled and they high fived. _Jeez! _I see a red head girl sat on her own, the jocks on the 'it girl' table are blowing spit balls at her.

"Who's that girl their harassing?"I ask ,Frankie answers.

"Oh her, she's tower girl no one knows her real name but they say that she collects toenails and leaves them in library books." He shivers so he's not a feet person.

"Eww how do you know that?" he shrugs.

"It's a rumor I think mostly everyone is too scared to ask." We all turn to see a weedy kid with an orange afro un-casually sidle past and drop what looks like a used condom into her bag. _gross!_ Fletcher grins.

"Oh that's Eugene he's a second string so he's everyone's bitch." Suddenly tower girl takes it from her bag and marches straight up to Eugene takes him by his polo shirt, pushes him up against the canteen wall and shoves it into his mouth. I giggle as he heaves, everyone laughs and cheers as he runs out of the room, she glares at everyone then storms out the fire exit and I presume up to her 'tower'.

After the bell went the speaker told us it was our shower and social time, I'm guessing not both at once.


	11. Two Flannels and a Postit Note

S**ydney's POV**

_Man I stink!! _"D, I think we need showers!" My twin sniffed her armpit and her face scrunched up.I grabbed my Chanel towel and Clinique shower bag and looked at the map that was situated on the back of our door to try and memorize the way to the communal _gag _bathrooms.

As we walked down the halls of doors leading to other dorms we laughed with each other about how cute the guys were. _Hmmm, I'm pondering potential nick names. _

"You have to admit there is some chemistry between you and dear Franklin" Darcy stated. My cheeks started to burn a bright red, "He's a nice guy." I answered. "Uh huh, I'm just gunna grab a coke" she said, pointing to the vending machine. I carried on walking to the bathroom, but stopped just inside the door. _EUGHHHH! _Darcy barged into my back and fell to the floor, falling into a puddle.

"SYDNEY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she yelled at the top of her voice. I instantly reached my hand down to help her up.

"That best only be water for your own sake" she threatened whilst she walked further into the bathroom, stripping down to her underwear as she went.

A group of young girls were crowded round the mirrors that were placed opposite the stalls. One of them was talking animatedly about a guy she went on a date with over break. Every one 'mmed' and 'ahhed' in the right places, but I knew they weren't really listening. I watched one girl apply another layer of lip gloss, she must have been the prettiest out of the group but she seemed to be the one that was most distant. As I showered I began to build a life story for the lip gloss girl that was round the mirror.

When I had finished pampering myself in the trickle of water they call a shower, I went over to the mirror and washed my face with my $100 face wash. _Maybe we should call them the two F's. _I cringed at the nick name and carried on patting my face dry. Realising that I was still naked, I went to find my towel and clothes to find that they weren't there! _WHAT THE FUCK! _I barged into Darcy's shower "THIS MEANS WAR!" I screamed in her face, she looked at me like I was completely mental, after finally telling her the story. She too charged out from under the water to where we had left our bags, to find two flannels and a post it note.

WELCOME TO HUXFORD BITCHES

The note said in a scrawny chicken scratch. I was trying to think of ways that we could leave the bathroom without being completely naked. We grabbed a flannel each and efficiently stuck them in front of our unmentionables with the tacky cheap soap that was in the dispensers. We both agreed that if we walked out with confidence then hopefully no one would notice our dilemma. We held tightly to each other's hands as we strutted out of the door, trying to forget our problem. I noticed the girls who had been pointed out as Emery and Harper bent down crying with laughter holding our stuff in their hands. I marched over to them in my make shift loin cloth "Are you really that poor that you had to steal our designer clothes? Instead of wearing your fakes?" I stormed back to Darcy and we began our walk of shame/nudity. To our dismay the showers are in a different building to the dorms so we would have to adventure outside before we got back to the comfort of our room.

Ironically enough, tonight was soccer night, and all the guys were out in the court yard playing. We prepared ourselves then opened the door, we began sneaking along the ground but Darcy just had to trip up. She fell straight onto Eugene so her bare breasts were in his face. She clambered back off of him and steadied herself. I saw tears running down her cheeks from laughter I started to crack up myself. I grasped her hand once more and Darcy's fall had attracted more attention to us.

"FUCK ME!" a loud broken voice shouted. Everyone in the court yard turned to where the obese guy was pointing. He was pointing to us. "NO THANK YOU" I screamed back. Wolf whistles and cheers erupted through the crowd of boys and guys were patting a hyperventilating Eugene on the back. I felt the weight of a jumper over my shoulders, I turned round to find a hysterical Frankie and Fletcher. Frankie pulled me into his chest and covered me for the short walk back to our room. But obviously having the bad luck that we did, we managed to bump into the perverted male teacher Mr Caraway. After eyeballing us for about 2 minutes Frankie let him know that a problem had occurred at the bathrooms and that we should probably get to our room before we caught a cold. I'm sure i saw Sir lick his lips as he watched us walk away. I tried to explain what had happened for this situation to occur, but I could barely breathe let alone talk. Once I was dressed and calm I described what had happened.


	12. The Tower

**Darcy's P.O.V**

"What the fuck!?" I hear Sydney scream ahead of me in the corridor, I ran up next to her and follow her open-mouthed gaze into our dorm room. _Oh my god! _The beds have been ripped apart, the curtains torn down, all of my clothes are strewn around the room but worst of all it reeks of cheap perfume.

"Right that is it those girls are going down!" I yell causing people to poke their heads out their doors , Mrs. Crenshaw comes pacing down the corridor. _Perfect!_

"Girls! What is all this como-"her mouth forms a thin tight line and I half expect to see smoke coming from her ears, I hear everyone's doors slam shut as if they know what is coming. _Now I am officially scared._

"That's it! I knew you were trouble makers from the first time I saw you, but you two had to learn the hard way didn't you? No one gets kicked out of my school!" she shrieks, louder than even my father can shout and that is loud.

"but-" I try to save myself.

"Take them to the tower." she regains her normal constipated expression and as if from nowhere these two big burly guys grab our shoulders and lead us off. _We are going to die!_

One of the guards relays to us the rules of our punishment on our way up the small winding stone staircase, as well as sleeping in the tower we have been restricted to no internet use apposed to our hour on weekends in the library,_ didn't even know we had that!, _no phone calls home and no visitors for a whole month. _It's not as if I want to call our parents or have anyone come see me but I would have liked the choice._

We finally reach the top, where our bags are placed behind us then the guards leave shutting the big wooden door behind them.

"Sydney we are officially in a living hell!" _just when you think things can't get any worse. _Sydney elbows my side and nods her head towards the red head from lunch sat in the window listening to an iPod. She's dressed in a purple hoodie and plaid navy shorts, her lifeless greasy red hair pulled into a tight ponytailand enough eyeliner to feed Africa. Sydney slowly edges towards her, the girl turns surprised and pulls an earplug from her ear.

"Uhh hey I'm Sydney and this is Darcy, I guess were your new roomies, you probably saw us in assembly." We both force a smile.

"Yeah, I don't go to the chapel, I was kinda banned, I'm Marnie by the way but my friends back home called me ducky." She adds shrugging. _Now she has bad-ass friend potential._

"This is so exciting I've never shared a room before! So ducky how long you been up here?"_ I hope no one snores._

"Me? I've been up here since day one which was yeah, about two years ago." _what?!_

"Oh my god! So that's why you're called tower girl." Sydney lets out, ducky just shrugs and stalks off into the ensuite. _Well done syd!_

"Good going Syd insult our new roommate, we only met her two minutes ago and she probably already hates you." I laugh, Sydney scowls and starts unpacking her balled up clothing.

When ducky finally appears from the bathroom her makeup has been removed and she has changed into black slouchy mini shorts and a 'boys like girls' band tee. Whilst Sydney and I are sporting our 'hard candy' fleece pajamas courtesy of daddy's band. _We are just TOO cool._

_Later that night the two of them lay fast asleep snoring whilst I'm led here wide eyed scrutinizing every rough stone of the wall and grey cobwebs in each corner, I can't sleep in this hell hole!_


	13. another one for the collection

Sydney P.O.V

I stalked across the cold hardwood floor of our new room. 'The tower' . After having an interesting introduction with our new roomie the night consisted of creepy noises and being kept awake by the howling of the wind through the open window. I discovered that the showers in the en-suite were just as useful as the trickle of water in the main building.

"D, D, time to get up!" I shook my sister awake. She rolled over to face me, still sleeping she chuckled "Fletcher, don't touch me there" My eyes grew in shock, _PERVERTED SISTER ALERT! _

I literally jumped on her,

"Syd, what the fuck are you doing on top of me?" she murmured trying to snuggle back down into the duvet.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going back to sleep, I don't want to hear anymore of your sex dream thanks." I stripped the duvet away from her to find a freaking huge spider crawling up the mattress. "SHIIIIIIIT!!! FUCK MOVE D MOVE!!" Darcy innocently cocked her head up on her elbow not knowing what i was screaming at.

"AHHHHHHH" She jumped into my arms and i carried her over to the other side of the cob web ridden room. Ducky emerged from the shadows with a glass, she trapped the spider beneath it and expertly slipped a piece of paper through the gap.

"Another one for the collection," she mumbled as she walked away.

We stared after her until we heard the huge wooden door close.

"And i thought she couldn't get any weirder, now get ready" I said to Darcy, "I'll wait outside" I slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to trip up. _Holy crow! _A bat flew from a hole in the wall, screeching in my face before flying off into the tower. I noticed that the floor began moving up towards my face; i closed my eyes preparing for the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes to see Frankie holding me tightly round the waist.

"Alright there babe? Been drinking already have we?" He laughed and stood me up right. _Drinking already? Why didn't I think of that? _

"Be right back," i winked at Frankie then ran back up the stairs. I heard Fletcher taunting Frankie about liking me. _HE LIKES ME?? _I grinned at myself whilst i rummaged through my trunk.

"There you are my baby," I said to the bottle of vodka in my hand. I felt a thud on my lap and looked down to find Darcy's hot pink flask with a Swarovski 'D' on the side.

"Fill 'er up"

I turned around to find my half naked sister staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why have you got your uniform like that?" I glanced down and found that my skirt was knee length and my shirt was done all the way up with my tie up to my neck. I screamed in horror as i realised Frankie had seen me like this.

"Help!" i cried to my twin. She pulled her hand held sewing machine from God knows where,

"I'm on it" She winked at me and i closed my eyes. Hoping it would be over soon. She went over the top the last couple of times i let her 'edit' my clothes.

"Tada, you are fit for the ball aka school." I opened my eyes to find her grinning widely in my face. "Go check yourself out whilst i fill up these babies." She indicated to our matching flasks and the bottle of vodka i had left on my trunk. I ran to the bathroom and in front of the full length mirror. _I LOVE MY SISTER! _"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU D!" i called back through the door. "Lesbian," she called back.

My skirt now ended just below my butt and was high waisted, my shirt was done up to the third button, showing the right amount of cleavage without being slutty. The pink frills of my Victoria Secret bra showed through the opening. She had paired it with a pair of thigh high socks and black 4 inch shoes.

When i was back in the bedroom i saw that D's uniform perfectly matched mine, we really looked like twins. We grabbed our Chanel over shoulder purses and strutted down the stairs.

Frankie and Fletcher's eyes fell out of their heads as we walked down the stairs. They placed their hands round our waists and walked with us to lessons. _Gotta love high school. _

Darcy's P.O.V

As we make our way down the crowded halls lined at each side with glass cabinets containing trophies and photographs, our stilettos clinked on the marble floor and fletcher's voice echoes of the high wooden ceiling.

"How was your first night in the tower?" he asked eagerly, I can hear Sydney giggling about something behind.

"It was kinda creepy and gross but with three of us up there I think it could be kinda cosy." I smile, imagining us three in the attic gossiping and toasting marshmallows on the open fireplace.

"Oh you mean you, Sydney and tower girl?"He Sais smirking and pushing his hands into his pockets_. This girl needs serious help._

"Don't call her that! She has a name." I grin playfully shoving him with my side. _woops!_

After he picks himself up off of the giggling freshman girl he landed on, I am in tears from laughing so much, the girls face is all flustered as she shyly smiles, flicks her hair and then trots off giggling to her little gang of friends.

"That does in no way mean that you are stronger than me." He manages trying to keep a straight face, he places his hand on the small of my back, then leads me through the familiar double doors and into the place they call a cafeteria.

"Wait for the other two and I'll go in search of something edible." He pulls out a chair for me, once again I glance over to meet the looks of the 'it girls'. Emery and Harper but this time they're cackling and darting bitchy looks at my ensemble whilst whispering evilness to each other.

"Uhh okay if you can find anything, edible that is." I call as Fletcher saunters off chuckling to himself. All the jocks are checking me out whilst the girls are sizing me up as competition. I _may as well give them something to look at._

I slide out of my seat leaving my purse hooked over the corner of the chair where Fletcher had placed his blazer; I begin walking over so it looks as if I am going to approach them. Emery stands up and comes right up in front of me; her bright blonde hair looked in desperate need of a quality conditioner.

"You've had your warning and that was us just getting started, Frankie's my boyfriend so you should tell that slut of a sister of yours to back the hell off!" _seriously who does she think she is threatening us like that._

"It doesn't really look that way does it?" I reply signalling to our table where Sydney is occupying Frankie's lap. As I turn, I purposely dig my heel into her foot and walk over to where Ducky's sitting alone. I hear her emery squeal, I just laugh and perch myself on the edge of a table. Ducky looks up from a pad she's doodling in.

"Why don't you join us for breakf-"duuuung. At that moment the school bell rang, ducky stood to leave.

"Lunch then." I call as I run to catch up with Fletcher and Sydney. _I am actually dreading first period French!_


	14. Whack your chicken fillets out

**A/N: heyy guys, so this goes out to our 2 readers. HAHA! Thanks to Devyn for all your help, you may just have a character later on ;) **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please let us know what you think, it helps us out so much and it makes us happy to have reviews. Loveyou xoxo **

**Sydney's POV**

Eugh, French. We are already fluent, why do we need lessons?

After having a flirty breakfast with Frankie, He had walked me too my lesson with his hand mine the whole way. _Wow. He's so gorgeous. _

Once i entered the classroom i found D frantically waving at me from the back corner, i went and sat next to her and lowered my head slightly as the bitch brigade walked in. _That is such a fake Vivienne Westwood. _

"What's up D?" I asked as i grabbed my pen out of my bag.

"You are not going to believe what the slut said to me today. She said that if you don't leave her 'boyfriend' alone, then something bad is going to happen" she answered. Glaring at Emery and Harper the whole time. _Hmm, how about, Elephant man and Heartless cow; okay, maybe i need to work on the whole nickname thing. _

"Oh no they didn't"

"Oh yes, we did." I turned to my right to find them standing at my desk, leaning over so i could see right down their tops. _WHACK YOUR CHICKEN FILLETS OUT._

"Oh hi girls, sorry i didn't see you there, i must say, loving the chicken fillets down the bra, always handy in case you get a little peckish" I heard D chuckling next to me.

They looked at me with dagger eyes and their faces screwed up with anger. I reached out and started smoothing down 'Elephants' forehead whilst D did the same with 'Heartless' _twin telepathy _.

"Come on now girls, don't screw up your faces, you don't want daddy to waste his money on Botox when it could be spent on a new nose job." I smiled at them and then waved them away. No one messes with the Ashton-Windsor's.

"Hey baby girl" I was met by Frankie at the door of French. I knew that just behind me were the bummer girls, _hmm take advantage time, me thinks. _

"Trust me" i whispered to him before plunging in for a deep kiss. He pinned me up against the wall one arm just over my shoulder, the other tightly round my waist. I pushed my hands up his chest to his tie and pulled him closer to me, if that was possible. I heard a gasp and i opened my eyes to find a horrified Elephant staring at me, with Darcy just over her shoulder with her thumbs up. I pulled away from Frankie,

"So sorry Ele—i mean Emery, didn't see you there. Can i help you with something?" She turned on her fake Jimmy Choo heel and marched away with Heartless hot on her trail.

"Thanks for that Frankie,"

"Anytime S, anyyyytime." I chuckled while i took his hand and let him lead me to my next class. Biology. Well at least i had it with Frankie.

When the final bell rang for last period I couldn't have been more excited to go back to my room and, oh yeah, the tower, i couldn't be more excited to go back and sit watching more cob webs form in the corners. _Greaaaat. _I rolled my eyes to myself, collected my folders and walked out of Math the same way i had every lesson. Swinging my hips, that little bit extra. I felt D's arm link through mine when we made it out into the corridor, which was now full of over excited kids. I scanned the hall for anything that could provoke such madness. I saw Frankie and Fletcher approach us with weary eyes. _Oh god. _

"D, what's going on?" I whispered. She shrugged her shoulders in response, _great help sis. _

"Hey guys, what's happening? What's wrong?" I asked as they finally made it too us, they were trying not to catch my eye. Frankie simply held out his hand to reveal a picture of me and D, 4 years ago, let's just say we weren't as 'fashion correct' as we are now.

"EUGH! I'M GOING TO ATTACK THOSE GIRLS!" Both D and I charged past the boys trying to ignore all the sniggers that were going on around us. _WAIT! _I put my hand out in front of Darcy to stop her.

"Wait a second, instead of reacting we should get even. We are conniving enough to get some dirt on them, i believe that it is time for the twins to get their revenge on." We secretly did our handshake and then made our way back to the guys who were staring after us with confused faces.

"We're gunna need your help" i state whilst pulling Frankie by his tie round the corner, a senior wolf whistles as we walk past heading towards the 'make out' corridor. _If only. _

"Right, we need your help. Emery and Harper seem to think that I am taking you away from her, that you are her boyfriend or something" Darcy was nodding at my side facing Fletcher. He nudged Frankie when i mentioned Emery as if to hint that he should tell me something.

"Look, if you have something to tell me, tell me now, before i tell you the plan that you might possibly tell your girlfriend" I was beginning to get angry, why would he have anything to tell me? _Oh shit, they were together weren't they?_

"Well, over the summer i spent a month or so with Emery on her vineyard in France, and well, we got on. You know, like on" – he waved his hand, indicating what had happened.

_OH NO HE FUCKING DIDN'T _

"Oh, and you decide to tell me this now, after i made out with you right in front of her. Well done. You must be so proud. Making me look like a complete cock in front of everyone, congratulations, i guess it's true. You can only rely on family."

I pulled Darcy away; she shot an apologetic look back to the guys. _Traitor. _

Once we made it back to the tower i was fuming. Why would he do that? Not tell me and let me kiss him? Does this mean that they are together? Did he initiate the 'deed' or did she? Oh god, what am i going to do with myself?

"Eugh, what are we going to do D? We need to get revenge, that bitch has taken this too far. Emery and Harper are going down. No matter what it takes,"

By this time we were in our room, sitting on our beds. Suddenly a voice interrupted from the corner,

"I could always help you out." _Say what??!?!?! _


	15. sex coupon

Chapter 15- love

It took us a while but eventually were working on the finishing touches of our plan A to mission 'getthebitchback', _okay so technically Sydney's drinking off depression under her duvet, ducky's in her windowsill writing our fake love letter to emery and I'm subtly checking her collection of books for toenails. Who wouldn't?_

"Darcy, why are you sniffing my book?" Ermm.

"I was not sniffing, I was just...Sydney did you guff?" I slide the books back into the case and Sydney pokes her head out from under the duvet looking surprised, _oh god I think she did as well._

"I finished it and personally I think it's my best work." _Okayyy._ I take the sheet of paper from her and read it.

Dear Emery,

This is an open coupon. It entitles you to one night of fantastic sexy time. The bearer of this coupon can do anything and everything to the manufacturer for free. In turn you must stay blindfolded throughout the duration of the night. To use this coupon, present it to the sexy hunk that's waiting for you in the 4th floor broom cupboard, with a hard on hot and ready, with completely nothing on. You need to bring nothing except your naked self and some whipped cream, but you must be willing to return all the pleasure you receive. In turn, you'll get a face full of passionate kisses and more that will make you horny.

Love,

A past adventure

"Okay, you're good." _This is genius; I wish this had been my idea. _

"Right so this is what we need to do, Sydney you go and clear some space in the broom cupboard and make sure you stick one of these in each corner." She tells Syd and passes her some masking tape and four tiny surveillance cameras, Sydney's now dressed for some reason in a tight black dress with matching Jimmy Choo's and a bobble hat, She trots off down the stone stairs, humming the 007 theme tune. _Seriously, not obvious at all!_

"Darcy you put that coupon in the envelope and instruct Frankie to hand deliver it to the bitch herself and I'll go work my magic with Eugene, this will be an offer he can't resist." She slides the shoulder of her dressing gown down to reveal a red lacy bra. _And this is just the first part of our revenge._

_Plan in motion:_

I have ducky's instructions on a piece of paper, it says that Frankie and fletchers dorm room is 137, I approach the door but before I have the chance to knock, the door swings open and fletchers stood in the doorway. In Calvin Klein's. OMFG!

"Hey there Darcy welcome to Fletcher and Frankie's palace of love!" _God I wish I didn't have to sort out Sydney's mess right now ._I realise I have been staring at his 'package' so I pull my eyes away to see his cheeky grin.

"Umm yeah, is Frankie in there?" he flashes his teeth then turns and walks into the room , _I guess this is an invitation to enter. _Fletcher lounges on his single bed and flicks open some of what I presume is porn,I walk over to Frankie,s bed where he is sat with his ear plugs in and his back to me. I pull the ear plug out his ear and he rolls over to look at me.

"Oh hey is Sydney in here?" he glances about the room and then looks back at me confused.

"Okay so here's what you're gonna do, you have to do this one little thing for Sydney and all will be forgiven, deal." I say trying to make it sound mysterious, I hold out my hand. He shrugs and shakes it.

"Right tell me what it is and I'll do it." _Eager._

"Right I've been told to be specific ,I want you to put on just a towel and wet your hair so it looks like your fresh out the shower." Fletcher stifles a laugh behind me.

"anyway you're job is to deliver this note to emery, and all you have to say is 'see you in 10 minutes' don't try and get creative just say that . Is that easy enough?" I say passing him the note, they exchange a look then laugh.

"Right then I had better go get my towel on, you two behave." Frankie leers before retreating out of the door, grabbing a towel on the way.

"So... you wanna beer?" Fletcher opens the mini fridge but at the same moment I stand up and head for the door.

"Maybe later, I have something in a broom cupboard I must attend to." I giggle and shut the door behind me. _Okay I don't, but always leave them wanting more ,right?_


	16. revenge

**A/N: hey guys. Thank you soooo much to Devyn for writing Ducky's parts, you are a life saver. Enjoy the chapter guys. Loveyou xoxo**

**Sydney's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like it was all a dream. Man, being 007 can be tiring. After a shower and blow drying my hair, i follow whimpering coming from Ducky's wardrobe. I walk in cautiously not wanting to walk in on anything 'private'.

_Wow, _Ducky was standing in front of a shelf covered in a huge black curtain. She jumped a little when she realised i was behind her.

"What's behind the curtain?" i ask

"Umm, well, ermm, wanna see?" she stutters. My eyes grow wider,

"It's not like a sex chamber or anything is it?"

"Ha, no, it's um well....." she pulled away the cover and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"B...b...but.........WHEN THE HELL DID THIS GET HERE?" i was stood opposite a HUGE walk in wardrobe filled with the latest Juicy Couture and Gucci. I walked in and ran my hands over a pair of unreleased Marc Jacobs pumps. _Please be size 5 please! _

"What size are these?" I asked Ducky who still looked upset.

"5, you can have them if you want" she whispered. I ran and jumped on her pushing her to the ground,

"I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!" Darcy walked in muttering to herself

"Man, you get more lesbian by the day, why are you groping Duck......" she didnt even finish her sentence before her eye caught the 'heaven on earth' "What in fuck is all this?" she asked

"Do i really have to explain?" answered Ducky

"Yes" we replied simultaneously

"Basically, my mum is a makeup artist for Mark Jacobs and sometimes she gets new collection clothing so she sends it to me. My dad, well he works with quite a few designers so they send me a care package every month. Containing clothes, food, and a laptop when a new one comes out and a phone, i never really cared for the makes so i hide them away in there, and i use the laptop and phone when the teachers aren't looking. My parents also pay for a dongle so i get internet up here. Yeah, so that explains that, let's cover it up now." She tried to barge past us to grab the curtain but we stepped in her way.

"You know, we could repay you for all your hard work last night. I'm thinking make over." I squealed with excitement and ran into the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of conveniently long socks and a pair of Versace black 4 inches. I rummaged through the belts until i found an appropriate black waist belt. I ran into the bathroom to find that D was washing Ducky's hair with our special shine shampoo, I nodded my head in approval and went to the bedroom to fire up the curlers and set out my makeup set. I found D's portable sewing machine and began trimming and cutting pieces of Ducky's uniform.

Ducky and Darcy emerged from the bathroom a few moments later with Ducky's ginger hair up in a turban.

"Ready for the work to being?" i asked Ducky. She shook her head in response; i chuckled and lead her to a seat in front of the mirror. "Trust us" I stated.

Darcy decided to go have a shower whilst i concentrated on Ducky's hair, i started by separating all the hair into different sections, two underneath sections and top on top. _She has a lot of hair. _

I blow dried her hair until it was silky smooth and shiny. After curling it and applying some softening cream. _WOW! I'm good._

**Ducky's POV**

Make overs are definitely not my idea of fun, I mean seriously who in their right minds wants to sit in a chair and be poked and prodded with a variety of different tools.

But Darcy and Sydney have been really great to me over the time we've spent together and I can genuinely say that they are my friends, something I've never been able to truthfully say about anyone at this God forsaken school.

Everyone in this goddamn school uses me as the butt of their jokes, I'm just not like any of them, I'm in a whole other galaxy when it comes to Harper and Emery. But Darcy and Sydney make me feel wanted and not like the freaky 'Tower Girl' everyone gossips about.

So I let my _friends_ give me a make over, trying to convince myself that this would be good for me, everyone needs a change once in their life.

It took Sydney a long time to finish my hair because of it's unnecessary thickness, by the time she was done Darcy had already finished her shower.

I could hear the twins whispering, "Sydney, you are truly a miracle worker."

"Why thank you sis, we're going to have to beat the boys away with a stick now."

I smiled, hoping that what they were saying was actually true, maybe I did look that good. I can only hope. "Thanks Syd, am I done now?"

They both looked at me like I was completely insane and just escaped from the looney bin. Darcy turned to Sydney and they both started laughing hysterically. I laughed lightly, utterly confused at the whole situation, "What's so funny guys?"

"I can't believe you thought you were done Ducky! You're a funny one, my friend."

"Ha ha?" God help me.

Darcy left for a second before returning with a bag the size of China. It could be one thing and one thing only. Make-up. "Darce, make-up's not really necessary, ya know. I do my own all the time, just some simple eyeliner." I smiled trying to sway her from her decision.

"Ducky, that's not 'some simple eyeliner' it looks like a two-year-old attacked your eyes with a black crayon. No offense of course."

Hmph, "None taken. Do your worst." I closed my eyes, not even looking at what she was doing to me.

"I'm just going to apply a light foundation because you have really pretty skin." She did as she said while I sat there, waiting for this to end.

I felt a cold line of eyeliner trace my lash-line, the light powder of the eye shadow coating my eyelid. "Open your eyes and look up." I did as Darcy said as she lined my bottom lash-line with liner. She covered my thick lashes with mascara.

"Syd, what do you think nude shimmer gloss or passion pink gloss?" She held up two tubes of lip-gloss beside my face. Sydney tapped her chin in deep thought.

"Passion pink with shimmer! I have some in my bag." She came back a moment later with the gloss and tossed it to Darcy who immediately started applying it to my chapped lips.

"Ducky, you look amazing."

I opened my eyes warily and look into the mirror. Holy shit. The girl in the mirror couldn't possibly be me.

Her soft and shiny ginger colored curls framed her face and looked flawless, her skin looked like it was glowing, her smile was radiant and her green eyes popped and looked like liquid emerald. She looked beautiful.

I looked beautiful.

I was too caught up with my new reflection to notice that Darcy and Sydney were standing behind me trying to gauge my reaction. They both looked overly pleased with my new look, as was I. "You guys, I look… _wow. _Thank you so much!" I jumped out of the chair and embraced them into a tight hug.

At the same exact time they spoke up, "Our pleasure." Must be the twin telepathy thing.

Darcy handed me a pile of clothes, "While you were getting your makeup done I took the liberty of fixing your uniform, so go get dressed!"

I walked into my 'area' of the tower and slipped on the skirt that had been modified to fit just below my ass. I put on the rest of the uniform and returned to where the twins were. "Okay I'm ready to go you guys."

Darcy shook her head and threw me a pair of black, Jimmy Choo pumps. I caught them and put them on my feet. They both walked over to me. D unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on my shirt and loosened my tie so that it hung limply around my neck. Syd fluffed my hair and straightened out my skirt. Finally they both grabbed their books and their bags, Darcy nodded approvingly, "Now you're ready."

I followed behind on the way to breakfast, apparently we were meeting the guys there.

As we walked through the courtyard guys were staring and watching me walk with glazed eyes, girls gave me dirty looks that showed me just how jealous they truly were. This has never happened to me before. I felt so empowered.

We finally reached the dining hall and sat down at a table where the stares and whispers continually got worse. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands, covering my face. D pushed my head back up, "Ducky! You can't hide anymore, you have to be confident! Sit up straight and show off that perfect smile of yours."

I followed her instructions and watched as he stared at me, he looked like he was in a daze, his eyes were glazed over, his jaw was slack with a silly smile playing on his lips. I stared back and of course the girls noticed. They immediately whipped around and saw who I was looking at.

Sydney had a wicked smile on her face. "Who's that?"

I tried to brush her off and play dumb, "Who are you talking about?"

"The dark brown haired, dark blue eyed, Adonis sitting over there in the corner." Darcy answered for her.

Syd eyed him appreciatively, "Mmm! Looks like a bad boy, evil glint in his eye, motorcycle jacket, 'don't fuck with me' aura. He's yummy." I tried not to get jealous. "Who is he, Ducky? You shouldn't with hold info like this from your friends."

"I really don't know him, I promise you."

"But you recognize him from somewhere." They were both too intrigued by the story.

But there is no way in hell that I was going to tell them that I sat in my window watching him in his dorm like a stalker, that I've had the biggest crush on him since I started this damn school, no way I would tell them that the only reason I was so compliant to their request of a make-over was because I was hoping that he would notice me for once. "Nope, I've never seen him before."

They didn't believe me, I could tell. Darcy smiled wickedly, "Operation get Ducky and Mystery Boy together activated."

Lord, help me.


	17. AN

**A/N: HEYY GUYSS!**

**We are sooo sorry about the delay in the next chapter, we realise that it's been a few months but Nici/Darcy has been having 'writers block'. But Chapter 17 will be up by the end of the week! **

**We have BIG! ideas about what is going to happen in the rest of the story and we hope you like it. **

**If you have any ideas about what you think would fit, or if you have any criticism about the story so far let us know! **

**Also! We're sorry about the bad grammar in the current chapters! I (Rose/Sydney) have decided to be more strict about it and I'm going to triple check all of the chapters before we post them, I would go back and do all the chapters that are already there but that would take too much work and I'm sure you would prefer me to work on the future chapters then the past ones. **

**Ok and whilst we're babbling on we would also like to thank Devyn for writing Ducky's parts, and thank you to her for helping push Nici to write quicker! **

**Well, that was a little essay going on, sooo expect a lot of drama and scandal in the future chapters. **

**OH OH! Almost forgot! We have had a book cover made for this story! That is how committed we are to writing this (although it doesn't seem like it) And everyone we know has had a copy of the story printed off with the front cover. So, if you are one of those people who are sad enough to actually print off some stories (like us) then we will happily email you the document so you can print it off, just PM us and let us know :)**

**That's enough of all this nonsense now! **

**(Just to let you know we are British so if we get any American slang wrong or we are writing things to British just let us know! We are getting some slang off Devyn but if you think we need to know more then REVEIW!) **

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLL! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Another AN

**A/N: So, this must be getting really annoying now and we are sooo sorry that it is taking this long,**

**But Nici's laptop has been a bit incognito at the moment so she hasn't be able to get the access to the chapter that she started writing. She should be getting it back this Saturday (3****rd**** October) so we hope to have that chapter up by the end of next week. **

**That isn't the only excuse we have though, we are going through the most stressful year of school that we will be going through so the chapters may be a bit stretched out and written between intense studying but we will try our best to keep up with them whilst getting our straight As ( we wish) **

**So please please keep with us! We are really sorry! We are just going through some issues right now but we will back to business soon! I promise! **

**LOVE YOU LOTS! **

**PLEASE STAY WITH US! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
